


A Ring Of Gold And Sapphire

by reeby10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Lord/Undercover Cop - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Organized Crime, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: With Martin's help, the police were gearing up to take down the Segreti crime family. The only thing was, Martin wasn't so sure he wanted that to happen anymore.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	A Ring Of Gold And Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



Martin was nervous. He’d checked in with his handler the day before and knew they were gearing up to finally take down the Segreti crime family. All with the help of the information he’d given them while undercover.

The problem was, Martin wasn’t so sure he wanted to see the Segreti family go down. He’d become a cop to make his community a safer and better place, and his lieutenant had told him that this assignment would do that. The Segretis controlled all the criminal activity in this part of the city, drug trade and prostitution and stolen good and more.

But Martin had learned a lot more about the family since he came in six months ago, working his way up the ranks as quickly as possible without causing undue suspicion.

He’d met the head of the family, Alonzo Segreti, his first month. The son of the previous head of the family, Alonzo had taken over a few years ago at only thirty. A lot of Martin’s fellow officers had thought Alonzo would crash and burn being so young, but he hadn’t. If anything, he’d flourished.

And honestly, Martin could see exactly why. Alonzo was firm but fair, kind to everyone in the organization and out until proven he shouldn’t be. Martin felt more welcome by him when they first met than he had for years at the police station.

It was one of the reasons he felt so conflicted about taking him and the rest of the family down. For a criminal family, they weren’t so bad. The bigger reason, though, was that he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Alonzo.

He didn’t have much more time to think about that part of it though, because just then, one of Alonzo’s personal bodyguards came up and rapped on the doorway. Martin shot to attention, trying not to look as startled as he felt.

“Boss wants to talk to you in his office,” the bodyguard said, motioning for Martin to follow him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Martin’s mind immediately went to the most obvious explanation: he’d been made. Maybe someone had seen his meeting with his handler. Or maybe someone had found out he was a cop another way entirely. Whatever it was, it only spelled trouble for him.

But Martin couldn’t really do anything now but go along. He followed nervously down the hall and up the stairs to Alonzo’s office, a place Martin had been many times by now. It was where they’d met the first time, and many times since. There were a lot of good memories there that he didn’t want soiled, though he supposed it wouldn’t matter anyway if he was about to die.

The bodyguard left as soon as he opened the door for Martin, which was strange if he was about to be led to his execution. He’d figured the guard would follow him in, a threat at his back as Alonzo told him that no matter the enjoyable nights they’d had together, Martin was a cop and had to die.

What he got instead was the door closing behind him, leaving him alone with Alonzo in the dimly — intimately, Alonzo had told him once, to encourage familiarity with anyone he met with — lit office. He stepped forward, still feeling nervous, and stopped in front of Alonzo’s desk.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked. Dread was building in the pit of his stomach now, making him feel sick. Being made was always a fear undercover, but this felt worse than he could have imagined.

“Yes, there’s something that I think the two of us should talk about.”

The sick feeling doubled, and Martin had to fight against the urge to turn tail and run. He had more pride than that. He owed Alonzo more than that, too, after everything they’d shared the past six months.

Alonzo smiled, looking as handsome as ever, but not as angry or heartbroken as Martin thought he should have given the situation he assumed they were in. It was perplexing, honestly. And then the Segreti family crime boss reached into the drawer of his desk and Martin felt his entire body tense up.

Martin opened his mouth to say something, anything, and then froze. Alonzo pulled his hand up and in it wasn’t a gun like Martin thought. Instead, it was a ring box.

“Alonzo?” Martin asked, mouth suddenly incredibly dry. “What’s… what’s that?”

Alonzo flipped the ring box open, revealing a delicate gold ring with a gleaming sapphire embedded in the center of the band. It was absolutely beautiful and very obviously an antique. It was probably a Segreti family heirloom, Martin thought a little hysterically.

“It was my father’s wedding band, and his father’s before him. I want you to have it, Martin,” Alonzo said, voice soft. He smiled, though for the first time since Martin had met him, he looked a little unsure. “The past few months since knowing you, they’ve been the best of my life. I love you, Martin, and I can only hope you feel the same.”

Martin felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room all at once, and he swayed on his feet. In a flash, Alonzo was up and around the desk, there to support him and lead him over to one of the plush chairs at the side of the room.

They sank onto it together, the space a little tight, but that was absolutely the last thing in Martin’s mind at the moment. All he could think about was how the police would be here soon, in the next few days at most, to arrest Alonzo and the rest of his men. To destroy the empire he’d so lovingly led for years and to put an end to the Segreti family dynasty.

Suddenly, Martin knew with absolute clarity that he didn’t want that to happen.

“Martin?” Alonzo asked, obviously worried. The hand not still holding the ring box came up to carefully cup Martin’s cheek, stroking almost absently with his thumb. “If you don’t feel the same that’s alright, we can-”

“No, no, I do!” Martin cut in wildly. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it might beat right out of his chest. He reached up to hold Alonzo’s hand against his face, wanting to keep that intimacy that he didn’t know until just then had come to mean so much to him. “I just… I have to tell you something about me. About everything.”

Alonzo leaned in to press a kiss to Martin’s lips, preventing him from saying anything else. When he pulled back, they were both breathing a little hard, but Martin felt calmer, not quite so panicked. Alonzo smiled, and he smiled back.

“Whatever it is, we can figure it out together, alright?” Alonzo asked, pressing another, briefer kiss to Martin’s lips. “We’re in this together now. There’s nothing that can change that.”

And somehow, Martin thought he might just believe it. He hoped it was true in any case, since what he had to tell Alonzo wasn’t going to be the easiest thing for the crime boss to hear. But it was important. Both of their lives depended on it now, and Martin intended to live long enough to enjoy this new stage of their relationship.

He took a deep, fortifying breath and started talking.


End file.
